Kingdom of Miami
Government The Kingdom of Miami is a Democratic Socialist nation headed by both a monarchy and presidency. Levels of government are as follows: *Executive Branch: King Daver IV and President Stan Vernon* *Legislative Branch: Co-Supreme Chancellors Daver IV and Phil McKing+ ; Senate of the People *President Stan Vernon has been declared an "Enemy of the State" by King Daver IV and the Senate of the People. +Under the law, there is to be only 1 Supreme Chancellor, however at the time of the election there was a civil war and a tie. Both winners were declared Co-Supreme Chancellors as to help bring order to the kingdom. Military The military of the Kingdom of Miami is officially known as the Royal Socialist Armed Forces. The military is divided as follows: *Royal Socialist Army: 25,000 *Royal Socialist Guard: 1,770 *Royal Socialist Navy: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET ; Royal Socialist Marines: CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET *Royal Socialist Air Force: CLASSIFIED SECRET 60 fighters of unspecified model(s). History In 2007, the city of Miami was in chaos after years of anarchy. A man now known as King Daver sized control of Downtown Miami with a handful of followers and was declared king. Immediately following his coronation the tribes of South Florida, as per agreement, joined the new Kingdom of Miami setting the path for Floridian Unification. This was the start of a powerful yet unstable nation-state. In just a few short months of existence several wars and high level deaths have taken place. *Barbarian War *Miamian Civil War *2nd Miamian Civil War *Great War 3 *3rd Miamian Civil War State of Miami Report As of 11/11/2007, a weekly State of Miami Report will be issued. 11/11/2007: Kingdom of Miami is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation at 232 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kingdom of Miami work diligently to produce Iron and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kingdom of Miami has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kingdom of Miami does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kingdom of Miami detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kingdom of Miami will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Nations